


Fall for You

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Series: I Don't Like the Dead People [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, akakuro in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AKAFURI SHIPPERS KINDLY DO NOT READ. THANK YOU.)</p><p> </p><p>Furihata has fallen in love with Akashi. As they meet at the rooftop, Furihata falls for him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

> (AKAFURI SHIPPERS, KINDLY DO NOT CONTINUE READING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THANK YOU.)
> 
>  
> 
> Akakuro shippers, don't worry. The ending may make you happy. Unless you like Furihata. Also, no ship bashing intended. It's just meant to portray a dark!akakuro.

 Furihata paces the Seirin rooftop. He _should be here soon. Any moment now…_

 The door opens and the Rakuzan captain walks onto the rooftop. The redhaired teen strides confidently towards Furihata - his shoulders square, his back straight. He nears the brunet and stops.

 

 “Kuroko told me you called?” Akashi asks, gaze piercing.

 

 Furihata squirms. His face flushes, his mouth dries up. His lips part, but all that escapes is incoherent stutters.

 

 Akashi looks at him questioningly, an eyebrow raised.

 

 “A-Akashi, I love you!” Furihata blurts out, his face turning even redder. His colour.

 

  Akashi’s eyes widen slightly. It seems like even he did not expect this. Akashi stays silent for some time, as if his brain is taking an absurd amount of time to process that simple sentence.

 

 Dread starts to pool in Furihata, pushing away the blush that covered his face. Fear of rejection fills up. With each passing moment, the deafening silence builds feelings of insecurity and anxiety within him. His head drooping down, Furihata nervously shuffles his feet as he attempts to quell the feelings gnawing at him.

 

 “Our relationship would be frowned upon by society, Father would-he would-” Akashi uncharacteristically stutters before he cuts himself off.

 

 Furihata timidly looks up, daring to meet Akashi’s eyes for a fraction of a second.

 

 “Your father would what?”

 

 “Father would ruin your future…I don't want that to rob you of your happiness.”

 

 Akashi says those words softly, but his eyes are a sea of emotions as he stares at Furihata. Immediately, Furihata’s fears are banished. He…cares about me?

 

 “You love me?” Furihata asks tentatively.

 

 Akashi looks away, his face turning the same shade as sakura blossoms in spring.

 

 “Akashi, I would be happy just to be with you! It doesn't matter what others say or do, I'd still love you! I'd do anything, so long as I can be with you!” Furihata’s feelings spill out in the form of words.

 

 Akashi dares a peek at Furihata.

 

 “...Anything?”

 

 “Anything.”

 

 The young heir gazes at the edge of the roof before him.

 

 “We could be together for the rest of our lives…if we end them now.” Akashi snaps his gaze back to Furihata, a hand outstretched. “So will you do it?”

 

 Furihata doesn't give it a second thought. Why would he?

 

 “Yes,” he breathes.

 

 He slips his hand into the warm palm of the other. Hand in hand, they walk to the edge. Even when taking off their shoes, their hands never part. Even with linked hands, climbing over the railing is a simple task. Akashi’s athletic prowess makes it so.

 

 Furihata takes in a deep breath.

 

 “I love you.”

 

 “I love you…“

 

 And jumps.

 

 “...Tetsuya.”

 

 Furihata realises it too late. The hand he once held is gone. In its place is simply air. He turns back and sees a pale figure with teal blue hair beside his beloved. And he was - _he was holding Akashi’s hand?_

_Akashi? No. No no no no. This can't be happening! Akashi why is Kuroko -_

* * *

 

 Akashi and his lover stand side by side, watching as the infatuated brunet falls. It is when the body hits the ground with a thud, that the redhead turns to the figure beside him. He places his hands on his lover’s cheeks, bringing their faces close before connecting their lips. Almost longingly, they part.

 

 “I will never leave your side, Tetsuya.”

 

 “Of course not, Sei-kun. It is, after all, my job to eliminate any and all things that are of hindrance to you.”

 

 “I expect nothing less of my beloved.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea he fell. Literally. To his death. I needed a victim and Furihata just happened to be there. I don't ship Midoaka or murakuro or whatever but I didn't make Midorima or Murasakibara the victims because they didn't attend the same school as either Akashi or Kuroko, which would make it difficult for the story to progress. And this is technically akafuri angst? Furihata died, one sided love, so I guess that's angst.  
> Also, if you ignored the warnings I wrote in the notes, that's really just your problem.


End file.
